Her Hope, His Dellusion
by ChieriCrystallized
Summary: Y aunque ella fuera una simple humana, para él seguía siendo lo más hermoso. Eridan x Homesona (OC) Ambientado en un concepto Piratestuck.


**—¡Salud amigos míos, por otro gran triunfo en otro gran saqueo!**

La celebración estalló en alta mar. Un enorme galeón oscuro, de madera envejecida y grandes velas amarillentas por tantos viajes realizados, se alzaba en medio de la noche. El mar alterniano es realmente amplio. La luna se ve como un enorme faro que guía a los marinos reflejada sobre las aguas. En cubierta, numerosos seres de cabello negro, piel gris, cuernos naranjas que se degradan a rojo en la base, escleróticas doradas en ojos de colores fucsia, violeta, índigo, azul marino y azul, algunos con aletas en lugar de orejas, festejan al ritmo de una alegre canción. Estos, son los trolls, habitantes del planeta Alternia.

Alternia tenía una enorme tasa de piratería, que se daba desde hace siglos inmemoriables, desde que la pirata Mindfang y el capitán Dualscar tenían sus contiendas en altamar, tiempos en medio de la rebelión del SinSigno que no regresarían. Los piratas usualmente tenían el privilegio de ser los de castas más altas y más ricas. En un sistema basado por colores de sangre, donde el azul marcaba el inicio de la casta rica hasta el índigo, y el violeta la nobleza, era muy común encontrar a toda esta gama metida en los mares, saqueando, viajando y cantando como se les diera la gana. Estos piratas eran los más feroces y temidos. Les decían "La estrella de Acuario", ya que su capitán portaba este símbolo con orgullo en su pecho.

Esa noche, el gran saqueo a las filas de los Legislaceradores, altos jueces en Alternia, fue todo un éxito. Numerosos hombres y unas pocas mujeres, partícipes del gran robo, lo habían considerado su mayor hazaña.

**—¡Nunca antes había estado en medio de tanta adrenalina! ¡Fue increíble!—** Murmuró uno, tomando un trago más de cerveza de raiz.  
**—¡Es genial! ¡Si seguimos así, podremos restituir nuestro botín antes robado por la Serket!—** Murmuró otro.  
**—¡Sin duda el capitán es un genio!— **Se alzó una voz femenina. Todos festejaron esta última frase.— ¡**Si tan sólo nos hubiera acompañado!**  
**—¿Qué le ha pasado esta vez?**  
**—No lo sé, cosas con esa sirvientucha que se ha traido.**  
**—¿De donde la habrá sacado?**  
**—Tch, con tal hermetismo no nos dirá nunca.**  
**—¿Qué esperabas de un crio de 7 ciclos, eh?**

Pero el capitán no era ningún estúpido. Pese a su corta edad, había ganado gran respeto en los círculos de los altasangre. Era un genio con todo el sentido de la palabra. Sabía las estrategias, los cambios, las estrellas, lo sabía todo. Había sido educado ricamente en esos campos desde que era tan sólo una larva. Pero cuando eres un sangre violeta, es casi imposible que no sepas esas cosas. Todos lo reconocían. Ese acento que bailaba como las olas del mar, pero a la vez imponente, esos dientes afilados que brillaban al más mínimo destello, esa mecha violeta coronando su cabello de color negro, al igual que sus ojos, ya que aún no alcanzaba la madurez. Era imposible no saber cuando Eridan Ampora estaba presente en una habitación.

Y, más que claro estaba, Eridan Ampora no estaba presente en ese festejo.

Y no lo estaría hasta muy entrada la noche. Que hablaran a sus espaldas lo que quisieran, le importaba un reverendo comino. Por decir lo menos. Esa noche su atención estaba fijada en otra cosa.

Una un poco más insignificante que un estúpido botín.

Dentro del barco, en su habitación, la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba. Y él estaba ahí, pero no estaba solo. De haber estado solo, todo el mundo se habría asombrado lo suficiente. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, observándola. Bajo la manta violeta y las sábanas blancas, entre las almohadas del mismo tono, se encontraba alguien, una persona a quien él se dedicaba a vigilarle el sueño, porque le preocupaba.

Era lo más anormal en ese barco. Pero para él, lo más hermoso.

Ella era, ni más ni menos que una humana. Su cabello de color castaño se tendía sobre sus hombros, en una cascada de rizos en perfecto desorden. Sus mejillas estaban levemente rojizas, aún con el calor de haber amado a alguien. Debajo de esas sábanas, no traía vestimenta alguna. Él la había observado desde el momento en que ella empezó a dormir. Hace dos horas, desde antes del saqueo. Tal vez se dirigió a apoyar a sus hombres en algún momento. Pero cuando lo hizo, siempre le inquietaba escuchar esa voz.

**_—Eridan, no te vayas. No me dejes sola, por favor._**

Podrían ser sueños, podría ser que ella siguiera despierta. Pero no iba a fallarle ahora. Ni ahora ni nunca. Cometió muchas estupideces en el pasado. Tal vez no con ella, pero con otra. Otra que ya jamás tendría en sus manos, porque se le escapó y le burló de tal forma, que le dejó bastante en claro que jamás la dejaría atraparla otra vez. La mala suerte le rondaba, o eso era lo que él creía. Fue frustrante, pero debió buscar el consuelo. Y lo encontró en los mares.

Y con ella.

Era una humana, era basura. Basura tal como él se consideró. Tal como ella se veía a ella misma. Era hora de recordarle que no lo era.

Su mano, con esos dedos rebosados de anillos, removió su hombro con suavidad.

**—Cher.**

Ante este llamado, la humana abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sus orbes eran de color café, al igual que su cabello. Lo primero que vieron fue al ser de agua frente a ella. Sus ojos detrás de los lentes la observaban fijamente. Sus cuernos, torcidos hacia atrás y arriba, como rayos, estaban iluminados por la luz lunar. Vestía aún la camisa, el abrigo violeta con el símbolo de Acuario en el lado izquierdo del pecho, los pantalones negros con rayas verticales color azul. Le sorprendió verlo.

**—Príncipe... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**  
**—Has dormido demasiado y empezaba a preocuparme.—** Musitó él con suavidad.  
**—No es nada, he estado muy cansada. Con esto de ser sirviente y esas cosas.—** Él tragó saliva. La había tomado prisionera y la había hecho su sirviente personal hace mucho tiempo ya. Ella cumplió, fervientemente y con algo de dolor, cada una de las tareas que le fueron asignadas. Él lo notó. Y eso le agradó de ella. Quien a su vez se fue enamorando del capitán. Menudo síndrome de Estocolmo. Menuda estupidez, pensaba ella.**— Además... Me has dejado algo cansada, lo sabes.**  
**—... No tienes que mencionarlo de ese modo.—** Las aletas ubicadas a los lados de su cabeza bajaron y se doblaron cual orejas de gato. Como si fuera vergonzoso el hecho de haber amado a alguien y de haberle entregado todo. Ella rió.  
**—No es con desagrado... ¿No has ido a celebrar el éxito del saqueo?**  
**—¿Cómo lo sabes?**  
**—El ruido me despertó, pero yo no quería que me vieras despierta aún. Fingí buena parte.—** Admitió ella, buscando a tientas el vestido blanco almidonado. Él se lo entregó, con un gesto leve. Ella sólo asintió a modo de agradecimiento mientras ella se vestía bajo las sábanas.  
**—Eres malvada. Creo que de tal amo, tal sirviente.—** Murmuró él mientras sus aletas volvían al estado original.  
**—Preguntarán por ti.—** Dijo ella, al tiempo que salía de la cama y terminaba de arreglarse el vestido. Lo observó directo a sus ojos con preocupación. Él la acercó más hacia sí.  
**—Sal tú. Mereces disfrutar de la brisa marina por las noches, de esa que te he privado hace un tiempo.—** Le dijo, acariciando su mejilla.  
**—¿Y si me preguntan por tí?**  
**—Diles que saldré en unos minutos. No te preocupes, ellos entenderán. Deberán hacerlo y quedarse callados.—** Rompió la distancia entre ambos uniendo sus fríos labios con los cálidos de la humana, en un beso que duró un minuto entero. No quería dejarla. La quería demasiado. Y la verdad tampoco quería ir y enfrentarse a esa tripulación, una panda de vagos cuyo único don era robar y beber. Necesitaba tiempo. Ella asintió con nerviosismo.  
**—Lo harán... Supongo.—** Sonrió ella levemente mientras se alejaba del ser de agua, que le tomaba las manos con liviandad. Le tomó la mano derecha y fue besándole los dedos, desde la base hasta la punta. Ella ocultó su rostro ante este gesto de romanticismo.**— Eridan...**  
**—Ve. En serio, Cher.**

Ella asintió de nuevo. Salió y dejó que la puerta se cerrara atrás de sí. Obviamente, lo primero que le preguntaron fue qué pasaba con el capitán, que no se unía a la celebración. Ella prefirió guardar silencio.

Después de todo, ellos debían hacerlo.

_Era orden del capitán._


End file.
